gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Freya Dyson
Freya Dyson is a recurring character on Glee: The Soul Scrapers. She is portrayed by Evan Rachel Wood, and was created by wiki user, QFabrayGleek4eva. She was introduced in The L-O-V-E Ballerina, the fourth episode of Season One. Appearance Freya stands around 5'5 and is slim. She has short curly blonde hair with black streaks, and light green eyes that flash blue at times. She has quite fair skin with few freckles. She has a sort of glimmer in her eyes. She doesn't have a very distinct taste in clothing. She'll often be found wearing casual clothes that are comfortable and are darker or vibrant. She typically likes to wear anything black or red, the latter reminding her of fire. Personality Freya is quite a complex person when you think about it, but then again, she's pretty straight forward. She is naturally anti-social and finds it hard to interact with others, not saying that she actually tries to though. She tends to be quiet and keep to herself, staying in her own little bubble. The first 'friends' she's ever had were in high school, and has never had any before that. She doesn't always know what to say to them, but when she does, she's quite brutally honest, serious though she has an underlying innocence and can be quite kind to an extent. She can be brash, though that's rare. She doesn't tend to have very many opinions on things, though when she does, it's generally very strong. She doesn't care what people think about her, actually, she doesn't even think about it. Others opinions are irrelevant to her. It's theirs, doesn't mean it's hers, doesn't mean she really cares. It regards to her mother, she simply does not care for her, as for her father. First off she didn't know her father, so, what can she really say? He died and she can't remember him. Her mother speaks highly of him whenever they actually talk, while Aaron says he wasn't the great man their mother makes him out to be. So she's indifferent on the matter. There's no other way she can really think can she? She's grateful though, he is apart of the reason she's alive. In regards to her mother, she's just there. The person who makes her breakfast, leaves dinner in the fridge and pays for everything. It's hard to define Freya's opinion on her mother, because she doesn't exactly have one. She appreciates what she gives her to an extent, but Cheryl's lack of attention towards her means they aren't and never have been close. They don't spend time together, and if they do, it's very rare. She does love her though… sort of. She isn't quite sure. She's never loved anyone apart from Aaron. Though there is… …fire … she loves fire… well, she's more fascinated by it. It's just such a mystifyingly beautiful sight that just carries her stresses and worries away. When there's fire, the flames gliding through the air, she's free, and if there's one thing Freya likes, that's freedom. At times she has problems with getting jittery, which usually follows with her setting fires to relieve the stress. Biography The L-O-V-E Ballerina We Are Shining Empty Chairs And White Roses, Part One Songs Songs (In a Group Number) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters